A Bowl of Milk
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: The adventures of the Kitty-Cons D After all...decepticons value their friendship too


**A BOWL OF MILK ******

**Megatron was sleeping peacefully on his bed, hi was all curled and purring. He suddenly jumped off his bed when he heard his door opening:****  
****-"My leader, breakfast is ready"- Soundwave announced.****  
****Megatron waved his long tale and yawned:-"I'll be there in a minute"- The Supreme Kitten told to his soldier.****  
****Megatron slowly walked down the stairs of the decepticons base and then he stopped a while and yawned again. He saw most of his soldiers running to the kitchen, they were ready to enjoy a delicious food, when Soundwave prepared their breakfast, every kitten were anxious to receive their portion and this time was not the exception.******

**After seeing them, Megatron slowly walked to the kitchen and took his place; the main seat was reserved only for him. The kitchen was all clean and all the things were on its place, Soundwave was very proud of it.****  
****-"What are we having for breakfast Soundwave?"- Thundercracker anxiously asked, his optics were shinning and he was happily smiling.****  
****A soft smile was reflected on the communicator kitten mask face:-"For you I have some energon sandwiches and energon juice, for Megatron I have some delicious pancakes and milk!"- Soundwave patiently answered.****  
****Thundercracker nodded:-"That's okay for me!"- The kitty con said as he saw Soundwave serving him his food.******

**Every 'con seemed to agree with that food, everyone but Strascream:-"I don't want this! Why does he always receive the best food?"- He was really angry and his tail reflected that.****  
****Soundwave stared at him:-"Because he is our leader! And he needs to be as healthy as he can to fight against the kitty bots and get as much energon as he can!"- Said Soundwave as he served his leader a big bowl of milk.****  
****Megatron gave Starscream a big evil smile showing him all his teeth and fangs and that made Starscream furious.******

**The rest of the decepticon Kittens were eating peacefully without arguing at all.****  
****-"That is simply not fair! I want some milk too!"- Starscream demanded.****  
****Soundwave stared at him once more:-"Didn't' you hear what I said? Besides I'm afraid we don't have any more milk"- The blue and white kitten seriously answered.****  
****Megatron maliciously laughed at Starscream:-"See Starscream? You will never be me!"- He said as he waved his tail from one side to the other.****  
****Starscream couldn't take it anymore and then he stood up and walked to Megatron:-"If I can't have a bowl of milk like this one, you won't have it either!"- And then he spilled the milk over the floor.******

**Megatron stared at his empty bowl with big teary optics:-"My Milk…you!"-****  
****-"You will pay for this!"- Megatron jumped on Starscream and started to scratch his face and Starscream did the same thing.****  
****A big ball of fur was going around the kitchen, glasses, cups, knifes bowls and even food were flying across the room.******

**Soundwave sadly stared at this scene…he saw his beautiful kitchen all covered with milk and food, broken glasses, all the forks and spoons scattered everywhere… he slowly left the room walking with his tail and face down.****  
****Skywarp noticed that Soundwave was really sad, he jumped between Megatron and Starscream and bit their tails:-"Stop this now!"-******

**Both of them stared at Skywarp with evident surprise on his optics:-"Look around! We all now that Soundwave loves this kitchen more than anyone in this base! And now it looks like garbage! And all for bowl of milk!!"- The black and purple kitten madly said.******

**Megatron and Starscream looked at each other and then they sadly looked down, they were really sorry.******

**-"Standing there you will not do a thing for Soundwave! Help us to clean!"-Thundercracker said as he picked up the broken glasses.****  
****The other decepticon kittens were already cleaning up the kitchen.****  
****Megatron really care for his friend Soundwave who always supported him in so many ways, he turned and face Starscream:-"Can we just for once work together without any fights? For Soundwave? - The silver kitten asked as he gave his furry hand to Starscream.******

**Starscream stared at him in disbelief and then he gave a silly smile to his leader:-"Just for this time!"- The seeker answered.****  
****Then they all started to clean the whole kitchen…Megatron and Starscream washed the dishes, Shockwave and Astrotrain put their supplies in the kitchen drawers , Skywarp and Thundercracker cleaned the floor and table and the rest of them were preparing a delicious breakfast for Soundwave…after all he was the only decepti-kitten who hadn't eaten a thing…******

**When all was ready Megatron went to Soundwave's room:-"Soundwave please come to the kitchen! We have an important meeting there!"- He seriously said.****  
****-"I will be there in a moment my leader"- The sadness on his voice was obvious, Megatron felt terribly for that, but then he smiled when he imagined Soundwave's face when he arrived to the kitchen.****  
****Soundwave slowly walked to the kitchen, he didn't want to look up when he arrived:-"We were waiting for you!"- Starscream said.******

**In that moment Soundwave looked up and saw his kitchen clean and sparkles shining around it, in the table were some pancakes and a big bowl of milk …****  
****His friends were al gathered around the table and smiling at him:-"We are really sorry about that fight! So we cleaned up and prepared you this, its all for you!"- Megatron said.******

**Two tears fell down from Soundwave's visor, he was really happy to see all of the together and getting along very well just for him…he jumped and hugged all of them.******

**Megatron was really surprised for that reaction:-"That's enough Soundwave! Now it's time for you to enjoy your food!"- The black and silver kitty said, he had shown his vulnerable side…his red cheeks were proof of it.****  
****Soundwave stared at them:-"Thank you for all of this but… I want to share this milk with you!"-******

**They all were in silence for a moment:-"But we get it especially for you!"- Megatron said.******

**-"I won't accept it unless you drink it with me!"-Soundwave firmly said.****  
****They all finally smiled, they couldn't refuse that proposal:-"I will get some bowls!"- Skywarp said.****  
****In a moment they were all in silence drinking their milk, some were happier than others…Starscream lick every corner of his bowl until it was completely clean…****  
****After that they were sleeping in the main hall, one above another, all curled and purring, the happiness on their faces was obvious….****  
****Strascream cuddled himself next to Megatron and Soundwave….he rested his head on Soundwave's belly…******

**This can prove that even decepticons can care about their friends, yes…friendship does exist between decepticons and that was all thanks to a bowl of milk…**


End file.
